el dia que rito fue a los juegos del hambre
by marcosevr97
Summary: un dia rito recibe una invitacion a los juegos del hambre...que resuta ser para mikan pero este decide ir por su hermana...como regresara nuestro protagonista despues de regresar de los juegos ritoxharem ritoxOC puede que contenga gore...pequeño crosseover con la pelicula los juegos del hambre
1. Chapter 1

El dia que rito fue a los juegos del hambre

Hola a todos bueno este mi primer fic de to love ru quiero decirles que es con un pequeño. crossover con la pelicula de los juegos del hambre

Capitulo 1 la invitacion

Los rayos del solo iluminaban la habitacion del pelinarajan este despertaba poco a poco

Rito:ah? Ya es de dia..-se acuerda de algo-MOMO?!-dijo este sacandose las sabanas de la cama creyendo que momo estaria ahí...pero. no estaba-ah..gracias a dios que no esta aqui hoy...creo que mi dia sera lindo-dijo este levantandose

Rito se fue al baño a lavarse los dientes ,acto seguido bajo las escaleras para ir a desayunar

Rito:mikan? Que hay de desayuno?-dijo este entrando en la cocina pero no habia nadie-eh?..donde estan todos..LALA!...NANA!...MOMO!

Pero nadie contestaba

Rito:umm que raro?...como sea ire a ver television-dijo este llendo a la sala pero ahí vio sentado a zastin-zastin?

Zastin:muko-dono-dijo este serio

Rito:que sucude zastin porque estas aqui?

Zastin:traigo malas noticias para ti muko-dono-dijo este triste

Rito:que sucede dime?-dijo este

Ante esto zastin saca de su armadura una carta que tenia un sello de un pajaro dorado que estaba encerrado en un circulo dorado

Zastin:muko-dono usted es un participante de los juegos del hambre de la galaxia-dijo este y el pelinaranja se sorprendio

Rito:los juegos del hambre?...que es eso?-dijo este asustado

Zastin:una competencia de supervivencia donde 12 distritos se enfrentan hasta solo que dar el equipo ganador

Rito:y yo que tengo que ver en eso?

Zastin:como usted es el siguiente rey al trono de deviluke es su deber ir...pero hay otro motivo por el cual se selecciono a usted como participante

Rito:a que te refieres?

Zastin:mikan-san era la seleccionada para esta competencia

Ante esto el pelinaranja se sorprendio...pero luego penso un rato

Rito:lo...lo hare...no dejare que mikan valla a esa competencia-dijo este un poco asustado

Zastin:muko-dono pero quiero advertirle que una vez que comienza esa competencia devera sobrevivir junto a su compañera que le fue asignada

Rito:ya veo...-dijo este un poco triste

Zastin:y tambien este tipo de competencia cambia la personalidad de las personas...lo que veras ahí...puede que te cause mucha impresion y miedo...ya que tienes que matar a los demas para poder ganar-dijo este con un tono triste

Ante esto rito se sorprendio y cambio su rostro por uno triste

Rito:ya veo...cuando debo partir..

Zastin:esta noche...yo lo esperare para llevarlo al lugar de la competencia

Rito:ok...esperare a la noche-dijo este algo triste

Zastin:rito-dono se que es muy dificil para ti...pero es por el bien de mikan-dijo este mientras abria la puerta de la casa para retirarse-rito-dono piense las cosas calmado y despeje su mente...bueno me retiro-dijo este mientras se iba

Rito:o..ok-dijo este triste

Rito se sento en el sofa a pensar muchas cosas sobre lala,haruna y run ,el como explicarle estos a las chicas...pero sobreto mas sobre lo de mikan..y tambien sobre que tipo de competencia es a la que va

Rito:mikan...haruna-chan...todas...pero sobretodo tu lala...perdonenme por esto que voy a hacer

En ese momento se olleron muchas voces derrepente se abrio la puerta y aparecieron lala,momo,nana,mikan,celine en la cabeza de mikan y yami

Lala:ohoho esas compras estubieron locas jejee...oh? ritooo!-dijo esta mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a rito por la espalda quien estaba en el sofa

Momo:hola rito-san

Yami:hola yuki rito-dijo esta inexpresiva

Mikan:hola rito

Nana:oye rito bestia suelta a mi ane-u!-dijo esta enojada

Pero algo capto la atencion de todas rito al parecer estaba algo deprimido todas se preocuparo e incluso yami lo miraba curiosa

Lala:rito...que pasa?-dijo esta preocupada

En esto el pelinaranja reacciona y ve que lo estan mirando preocupadas

Rito:oh? ya llegaron como les fue-dijo este con una sonrisa

Momo:rito-san te sucede algo?

Yami:tu estas extraño hoy

Mikan:no tendras fiebre?

Rito:no para nada estoy bien-dijo este con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del sofa-etoo mikan tenemos que hablar-dijo este triste

Mikan:ok dime?

Rito:en privado-dijo este

Mikan:o..ok?-dijo esta confundida

Rito:ok vamos a mi cuarto-dijo este comenzando a caminar pero...

Celine:mau!-dijo la pequeña celine lanzadose a la cara de rito

Debido a que celine se le lanzo en la cara a rito este estaba a punto de caer devido a que no veia nada...hasta que tropezo con algo y callo encima de alguien y sus manos podian sentir algo pequeño

Rito:eh?..esto es?-dijo este levantando su cabeza para ver sobre quien callo pero luego se asusto al ver que callo encima de nana y le estaba tocando los pechos-na...na...nana!

Nana:q..q...QUE HACES BESTIA!-dijo esta sonrojada y enojada y acto seguido le proporciono una golpisa a rito

Rito(todo moreteado):perdon...jum nana espero que te lleves mucho mejor con mea-dijo este con una sonrisa

Nana:eh...ehh...que dices tan pronto idiota-dijo esta apenada

Rito:bueno mikan vamos-dijo este subiendo a su habitacion y mikan iva tras el

Ambos entraron en la habitacion del pelinaranja y se sentaron

Mikan:bueno que tienes que decir y que sea rapido que tengo cosas que hacer

Rito:bueno...mikan sabes que yo te quiero mucho

Mikan:eh...eto...aque viene eso!-dijo esta sonrojada

Rito:sabes que yo siempre aria cualquier cosa con tal de protegerte-dijo este serio

Mikan:(porque esta tan serio)-penso esta-ah tontito claro que lose-dijo esta con una sonrisa-emm rito perdon...tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Rito:oh ve tranquila-dijo este con una sonrisa

Mikan:ok-derrepente se oyeron muchos platos rotos-ahh...chicas no agan desatre-dijo esta sliendo de la habitacion del castaño

Rito:bueno tengo que prepararme para irme-dijo este mientras comenzaba a preparar sus cosas...bueno solo una mochila

7 horas despues las 11:00pm

Rito:bueno llego la hora-dijo este vestido y con una mochila a su espalda y rito cargaba una carta en su mano , la puso en su cama en la que estaba momo durmiendo,acto seguido el castaño salio por la ventana

50 minutos despues

Rito llego a un parque en el cual estaba zastin esperandolo en una nave

Rito:ya estoy aqui zastin-dijo este triste

Zastin:rito-dono lo siento por todo esto

Rito:tranquilo entiendo las reglas del espacio-dijo este con una sonrisa

Zastin:bueno llego la hora de irnos muko-dono-dijo este entrando a la nave

Rito:ok...lala,haruna,run...todas...prometo regresar con vida...adios a todas-dijo este entrando a la nave y despegaron

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitacion de yuki rito quien no estaba ahí si no momo esta comenzo a despertar

Momo:buenos dias rito-san-dijo esta pero no vio a rito en la cama-rito-san?...eh? Donde estas rito-san?!

En ese momento se abrio la puerta y se podia ver a nana

Nana:rito despierta mikan me dijo que te vi...momo? Que haces sola en la cama y rito?

Momo:no lose desperte y no estaba en su cama...no esta abajo?

Nana:no si mikan me dijo que lo viniera a despertar...eh? Momo que es esa carta que esta en la cama?-dijo esta señalando una carta en la cama de rito

Momo:que?!-dijo esta buscando la carta y la encontro-umm...!..! ES DE RITO-SAN!

Nana:QUE?!

Momo:rapido avisa a todas creo que rito esta en problemas!-dijo este alarmada y vistiendose ya que estaba usando un camison

Nana:h...hai!-dijo esta alarmada mientras bajaba a avisar sobre la carta

30 minutos despues

En la calle de la avenida de los hermanos yuki...se encontraba corriendo Kotegawa yui a toda prisa al recibir una llamada que se trataba sobre yuki rito...la peli negra localizo la casa de los yukis y pudo ver que en el techo se encontraba yami mirando hacia la nada y yui pudo suponer que la cosa estaba fea...al llegar a la casa entro...

Yui:que sucede que paso con rito?!

En la sala se encontraban lala,run,momo,mikan y haruna quienes estaban llorando tambien see encontraban nana,mea y tearju estas estaban tristes

Lala:rito...rito...rito-dijo esta llorando

Momo:rito-san porque te fuiste-dijo esta llorando

Run:rito-kun...rito-kun-dijo esta llorando

Mikan:rito...tonto-dijo esta enojada llorando

Yui:que sucede?

Mea:rito-sempai se fue eso sucede!

Yui:que?...p...porque?-dijo esta sorprendida y triste

Nana:mira la carta-dijo esta entregandole la carta a yui

Yui tomo la carta y comenzo a leerla al terminar se puso a llorar

Yui:yuki-kun idiotaaaaaaa!

La carta callo al suelo y tearju la tomo la carta de rito decia:

"Hola a todas les escribe yuki rito es para despedirme de ustedes...si ustedes leen esto probablemente yo este muerto o vivo aun pero are lo posible para regresar con ustedes...solo esperenme att: yuki rito"

Tearju:yuki-kun espero que este bien-dijo la "mama" de yami triste

En el techo de la familia yuki esta konjoki no yami o mejor conocida como yami-chan

Yami:yuki rito...mi presa se ah escapado-dijo esta con un rostro inexpresivo pero voz triste

Fin capitulo 1

Hola bueno es el fin de este capitulo si les gusto me dicen para continuarla


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2 el regreso con una personalidad distinta

Hola chicos perdon por tardarme pero antes quiero decir que to love ru no me pertenece

Esta historia es un invento de mi atolondrada mente XD ahora a leer!

Un mes ah pasado desde que yuki rito desaparecio dejando solo una carta todos estaban muy deprimidos e incluso yami se sentia extraña le hacia falta las caidas de rito y esas cosas

En la residencia de los yukki

Lala:rito cuando volveras-dijo esta triste

Mikan:rito idiota-dijo esta llorando

Momo:rito-san-dijo la peli rosa triste

Nana quien estaba saliendo de la cocina se percato del estado de todas en la sala

Nana:ya chicas tranquilas baka-rito dijo que volveria al menos deveriamos confiar en el

Momo:si tu lo dices

Mikan:saben que creo que es hora de ir a la escuela

Lala:esta bien-dijo esta triste

Acto seguido todas la chicas se alistaron para irse para la escuela y luego se fueron y momo se llevo a la pequeña celine

En la secundaria seinen oficina de la doctora mikado

Momo:bueno mikado-sensei le encargo a celine si?

Mikado:tranquila momo yo me encargo-dijo la peliroja con celine en su regazo

Celine:mau!-dijo la pequeña tocando los pechos de mikado

Clase de primer año

Momo:bueno me voy a clases-dijo esta trites y comenzo a caminar hacia su salon-(donde estas rito-san)-penso esta triste y solo llego a su salon y se sento en su respectivo lugar

Mea:ninguna noticia de rito-sempai?

Momo:no ninguna todavia-dijo esta triste

Mea:ya veo

Mientras que en la parte de atras cierta rubia asesina miraba al cielo desde su salon

Yami:yuki rito donde estas?-dijo esta inexpresiva

En la calle de la avenida de los yuki

Se encotraba caminando por la calle yukki rito y vestia unos jeans negros ,,con una camiseta negra,,,y un abrigo negro largo desabrochado (N/A:imaginense el abrigo que usa kirito al final del capitulo 2 del anime sword art online) y cargaba una espada plateada asu espalda junto con un arco plateado y con sus flechas

Rito:jum a pasado un mes desde que me fui...no puedo creer que saliera vivo...creo que devo agradecerlo a ella-dijo este triste

El peli-naranja camino hasta su casa y al llegar saco una llave del bolsillo y abrio la puerta y entro

Rito:estoy devuelta-dijo este pero nadie contesto-que raro?...ah ya se deven estar en la escuela...tsk creo que dare un paseo-dijo este saliendo por la puerta

En la secundaria seinen

Clase de tercer año

Lala se encotraba desvastada no tenian noticias sobre si rito esta vivo o muerto pero haruna se le acerco

Haruna:como estas lala-san

Lala:bien haruna-mintio esta

Haruna:no me mientas se que no estas bien-dijo esta preocupada

Lala:extraño a rito-dijo esta con lagrimas

Ante esto haruna la abrazo y lloro con ella

Mientras que en un asiento se encontraba run y esta no mostraba ninguna emocion

Run:(rito-kun vuelve porfavor)-penso esta

Yui:vamos chicas el dijo que volveria no?

Pero al decir esto todas se deprimieron aun mas

Mientras que en el edificio mas alto de la cuidad de seinen se encotraba yuki rito mirando hacia la nada sin mostrar ninguna expresion

Rito:e incluso este maldito juego de asesinos sigue y sobre todo ahora toca aqui en la tierra...juro que te vengare ahri pagaran por tu muerte ganare este maldito juego-dijo este con frialdad

?:pues creo que eso no se podra porque moriras aqui

Ante esto el castaño se voltio alarmado cojiendo su arco con una flecha y vio a un chico con una espada en la mano

Rito:tu que distrito eres?-dijo este apuntado al chico con el arco

Chico:distrido 5...jujuju quien diria que me toparia muy rapido con yuki rito-dijo este en posicion de combate

Acto seguido rito disparo una flecha con su arco que iba al corazon del chico pero este lo esquivo y saco un cuchillo y se lo lanzo al peli-naranja este lo esquivo y saco su espada

Chico:eres bueno

Rito:gracias

Chico:pero no lo suficiente-dijo este detras de rito

Rito:que demonios!

Acto seguido el chico lanzo un espada que iva a cortar a rito por la mitad pero rito reacciono y bloqueo ese ataque con su espada y asi comenzo el choque de espadas las chispas aparecian luego ambos se distaciaron con un salto y rito respiraba con dificultad

Chico:estas cansado? Ja esa chica ahri que era tu compañera me daria mas pelea que tu creo que esa chica se sacrifico por ti por nada!

Ante esto rito se enojo mucho con el chico

Rito:lamentaras haber dicho eso!-dijo este

Rito desaparecio de la vista del chico y este lo buscaba por todos lados pero luego sintio un gran ardor en su brazo derecho habia sido cortado

Chico:mal...dito!

Rito:no vuelvas a decir su nombre enfrente de mi!-dijo este con frialdad

Chico:MUERE!-grito este intenado clavar la espada en el estomago de rito

El castaño solo lo esquivo y luego clavo su espada el corazon del chico y la sangre se esparcio...el peli-naranja le dio una patada al chico mandandolo a caer del gran edificio...luego rito solo veia como el chico caia hasta el punto de ver estrellarse el cuerpo del chico

Rito:jure vengarla y lo voy a cumplir-dijo este y luego desaparecio

En la academia seinen 5:30pm

En la entrada de la academia seinen se encontraban lala,nana,momo,mikan,yami y celine en los brazos de momo

Lala:es hora de irnos-dijo esta triste

Nana:esta bien

Momo:ok one-sama

Mikan:yami-chan porque no te quedas a dormir conmigo hoy?

Yami:mikan estas segura?

Mikan:claro no hay ningun problema

Yami:ok esta bien

Acto seguido todas las chicas comenzaron a caminar hasta la residencia yuki pero al llegar la pequeña celine salto de los brazos de momo

Celine:mau!-dijo la pequeña celine corriendo hacia una persona

Momo:celine!

Nana:rayos momo buscala!

Lala:celine ven aqui

Mikan:celine vuelve!

Acto seguido todas comenzaron a perseguir a celine pero vieron que celine estaba abrazando la pierna de un chico que estaba de espaldas

Celine:MAU!-dijo la pequeña celine llorando de felicidad

Rito:Oh? Celine ah pasado tiempo te extrañe-dijo el peli-naranja levantando al celine

Momo:r...i...t..o-san-dijo esta en shock

Lala:RITO!-dijo esta abalanzandose sobre rito y llorando

Rito:lala...chicas eh vuelto

Nana:r...rito-dijo esta con lagrimas en los ojos

Mika:RITO!-dijo las castaña corriendo a abrazar a su hermano

Yami:yuki rito-dijo esta sorprendida

Rito:que os pasa yo dije que regresaria vivo-dijo este con una sonrisa

Mikan:IDIOTAAA!

Rito:casi me rompes el timpano con ese grito...jejejej entramos o que?-dijo este entrando a su casa con celine en sus brazos

Asi todas las chicas e incluso yami entraron muy rapido para estallar bombas de preguntas al peli-naranja

En la sala

Rito:ahh al fin puedo descansar un poco-dijo este mientras bajaba a celine y se quitaba su espada y su arco de la espalda ante las miradas sorprendidas de las chicas y acto seguido el peli-naranja se dejo caer en el sofa

Momo:rito-san que son todas esas cosas-dijo esta un poco asustada

Mikan:rito que son esas cosas

Lala:rito?

Nana:oye bestia explica

Rito:son mis cosas de la competencia-dijo este sin expresion

Momo:que competencia

Rito:en estos momentos no quiero hablar de eso-dijo este con frialdad

Yami:yuki rito que clase de competencia es?

Rito:YA DIJE QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO JODER!-grito este enojado sorprendiendo a todas-aff perdon porfavor ahora estoy muy cansado me voy a dormir y momo...

Momo:si rito-san

Rito:no quiero compañia esta noche...hoy quiero dormir solo-dijo este listo pero irse a su cuarto...pero luego el peli-naranja sintio una presencia afuera de la casa y rapido tomo su arco con una flecha y salio afura-QUIEN ESTA AHÍ MUESTRATE!-grito este apuntando su arco para todos lados-tsk...escaparon

Mikan:rito? Que sucede?

Rito:no pasa nada-dijo este con una sonrisa y luego fue a su habitacion a dormir

En la habitacion de rito

El peli-naranja se encontra acostado en su cama mirando a techo

Rito:rayos baje la guardia por un segundo...ahora saben quienes son mi familia...pero los voy a proteger asi me cueste la vida...

Fin capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

To love ru capitulo 3

Perdon chicos se que me tarde pero es que tantas tareas me van a volver loco T_T

La noche transcurria poco a poco pero yuki rito no podia dormir eran las 6:00am y el peli-naranja

No podia consolidar el sueño

Rito:rayos no puedo dormir...

El peli-naranja solo se levanto de la cama y salio de su habitacion usando una pijama de color negra manga larga...y luego salio al patio trasero de su casa..acto seguido dio un gran salto hacia el techo y luego se acosto en el techo de su casa mirando la luna y la hermosa noche

Rito:los protegere a todos...vencere este maldito juego...

Yami:yuki rito?-dijo esta sorprendida

Rito:yami?...que haces aqui?

Yami:no podia dormir...y cuando no logro dormir me subo al techo a mirar la luna-dijo esta inexpresiva como siempre

Rito:ya veo...bueno as lo que quieras-dijo este y luego solo se dispuso a cerrar los ojos y acostarse en techo un rato

Yami:esta bien...-dijo la rubia y solo se sento mirando la luna

El silencio de ambos era incomodo hasta que rito decidio romperlo

Rito:y dime como estaban las cosas desde que me fui...

Yami:desde que tu desapareciste esa vez las muchachas quedaron devastadas pero a la que le afecto mas fue a mikan hasta el punto de que ella no queria comer nada...hasta que hable con ella y logre tranquilizarla esa vez

Rito:ya veo...lo siento por eso...no podia dejar que mikan fuera a esa competencia...y no me arrepiento...ver todos esos chicos y chicas e incluso niños compitiendo por sobrevivir-dijo este temblando de rabia

Yami:que?...incluso niños?...que tipo de competencia es esa?

Rito:una en la que-pero derrepente siente una presencia y que algo viene hacia ellos-YAMIII!-grito este abalanzandose sobre yami y donde estaban ellos sentados hace segundos habian 10 cuchillos clavados

Rito y yami calleron al piso y yami estaba extrañada de porque el peli-naranja se abalanzo sobre ella acto seguido se separaron y yami ya estaba lista para golpear a rito por hacer eso

Pero luego quedo en shock al ver que rito solo miraba hacia el techo y alli se encontraba una chica alta de cabello largo azulado y vestia un traje de cazarecompensas y tenia dos espadas a su espalda y su cintiron lleno de cuchillos arrogadisos

Chica:te encontre a yuki rito del distrito 12

Rito:quien demonios e...-pero este quedo sorprendido al ver a la chica-ANGIE!

Angie:veo que todavia me recuerdas...

Rito:claro tu eres la hermana de ahri...

Angie:tu...tu...mi hermana se sacrifico por ti...te odio te quiero matar lentamente-dijo esta con lagrimas mirando a rito con odio

Rito:yo no quise que tu hermana se sacrificara por mi..!-dijo este triste

Acto seguido angie salto hacia rito con una espada en su mano. Y se preparaba para clavarla en pecho de rito

Angie:MUERE!-grito esta intentando clavar la espada en rito

Pero el peli-naranja solo salto hacia atras y el impacto que iso angie abrio una grieta en piso

Rito:yami rapido ve adentro de la casa y protege a las chicas!

Yami:no dejame ayudarte...-dijo esta inexpresiva mientras su brazo se convertia en una espada

Rito:NO YAMI ESTO ES COSA MIA!-grito este y yami se sorprendio

Yami:ok protegere a las chicas-dijo esta llendo andentro de las casa

Angie solo se dedico a mirar a rito con una cara de mucho odio y tristesa

Rito:angie yo no quise que tu hermana se sacrificara por mi...YO LA QUERIA PROTEGER...ERA MI COMPAÑERA!-grito este llorando

Pero angie solo lo ignoro y comenzo a correr hacia rito al llegar comenzo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con rito angie lanzaba golpes con combinaciones de patadas pero...rito solo se denfendia no queria pelear con la hermana de su fallecida compañera

Angie:defiendete...porque no te defiendes?!-grito esta y le dio una patada a rito en el estomago y rito salio disparado y se estrello en la pared de su casa

Rito:ARRG!-gimio este de dolor mientras escupia sangre y este callo sentado y su pijama por el impacto se rasgo un poco

Angie:porque no haces nada?!...porque no te defiendes?!...porque?! Porque?!-grito esta enojada y sus lagrimas amenzaban por salir

Rito:por...porque no tengo que hacerlo yo jamas seria capaz de herirte...yo se lo jure...

Angie:AHHHHHH!-grito esta y acto seguido pateo otra vez al peli-naranja en el estomago

Rito atraveso la pared de su casa y se estrello en la sala y choco con todo,mesa,sillas y el televisor y ante este estruendo todas las chicas bajaron a ver que pasaba

Nana:que demonios fue ese gran golpe?!

Mikan:que fue eso?

Lala:donde esta rito?

Momo:rito-san no estaba en su cuarto?!

Yami:chicas! Aqui en la sala-dijo esta y todas caminaron a la sala y quedaron en shock a ver a rito en el piso todo herido y la sala destruida y un gran ollo en la pared

Mikan:RITO!-grito esta asustada

Rito:no...no vengan...

En ese momento angie atraveso el ollo que hiso rito por la gran patada que esta le dio y las chicas ecepto yami miraron a angie sorprendidas

Angie:rito...te odio...-dijo esta mientras se subia encima de rito-devuelveme a mi hermana!-grito esta llorando y comenzo a golpear a rito en las mejillas-mi hermana porque se tubo que sacrificar por ti!-dijo esta llorando y continuaba golpeando a rito en las mejillas y por cada golpe rito botaba sangre y las manos de angie estaban manchadas de sangre de rito-AHHHHHHHH!-grito esta deseperada y le dio un ultimo golpe mas fuerte en la mejilla a rito y luego esta callo llorando en el pecho de rito

Rito:y..y..ya te...desaogaste-dijo este adolorido y acariciando la cabeza de angie y esta se sorprendio

Angie:porque?...porque?! No te defendiste!

Rito:porque le jure a ahri protegerte...-dijo este con una sonrisa y angie se sorprendio

Angie:q...q..q..que?

Ambos se levantaron y rito derrepente abrazo a angie y esta se puso nerviosa

Rito:escucha ahri se sacrifico por mi porque me ivan a matar...yo me enoje pero ahri me dijo que protegiera a su hermana y que ganara este maldito juego...por eso angie quedate a mi lado te protegere...

Todas las chicas:QUEEEEEEE!

Fin capitulo 3


	4. AVISO

Hola chicos primero que nada quiero decirles que sto es un aviso sobre el fic….lo que vengo a decirles es que no podre actualizar el fic en una semana porque esta semana estoy comenzando los exámenes finales del primer lapso del liceo y casi no tengo tiempo para nada….sean pacientes porfavor…yo nunca dejare el fic hasta terminarlo…..asi que no vallan a creer que lo voy a dejar …..solo esperen que me desocupe de todos estos exámenes T_T


End file.
